


弱肉强食

by Lunar1007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar1007/pseuds/Lunar1007





	1. Chapter 1

蔚蓝的海水里翻腾着一艘皇家战舰，彼时舰体华丽的烤漆已经被炮火熏得焦黑，桅杆颤颤巍巍，断截的木板横在甲板上，剩下惨遭炮弹洗礼的残兵瘫在一起。

“要杀要剐随你便，港口布防图我刚就烧了。”  
张艺兴被揪着后脖领一路拎进船长室，一把栽在毛毛地毯上，他的膝盖在刚刚乱斗时被自己的大副一剑砍伤，惊得恍神间又被眼前这个天杀的海盗狠狠踹了一脚……

为了不压到伤口他慢慢挪动身体，斜斜地歪在地上，一边抬眼凶狠地瞪着罪魁祸首。

殊不知这副模样在海盗头头的眼中却有另一番滋味了……

“我要布防图做什么，这么大费周章也不过是多抢点💰，没意思。”吴世勋居高临下地围着他的小兔子踱步，手里的火枪枪管还是热的，贴在胯边隐隐的有些燥热。

本来就是总督为了保命献来的“美人儿”之一，不搞就吴世勋了当然是就地解决了。

就着张艺兴半蝠在地上的姿势，吴世勋上前按住他的背先摸了两把紧实的屁股就飞速地扒了张艺兴的裤子，翘得很，中间一道沟藏着淡色的穴口，正要扒开臀缝一探究竟，张艺兴心里一阵恶心没有章法的乱挣扎起来：“变态！畜生！滚远点……啊！呜……”

吴世勋捏了下张艺兴右膝盖引得对方痛呼出口，“叫吧，骂吧，你的声音好清凉啊，”手指一边开始突进那个诱惑的穴，“哥哥我下面被你喊得硬死了……”

指节渐渐入了穴，里面穴肉因为异物而紧张地缩动，软软的包裹着吴世勋骨节分明的手指，热烫的温度吸引他想要把更多根手指挤进内里，想要…无限靠近…

“嘭”！没来得及进行脑子里乱七八糟的想法，门被重重的撞开，冲进来同样是海盗打扮的年轻男人，一脸急切看见屋里淫靡状况的两人，上去就往吴世勋脸上🐯了一巴掌。


	2. 2

才刚刚接到升职任命的张艺兴还没来得及举行授勋仪式就被派出港，与其说是剿灭海盗急迫，不如说是着急找个替死鬼拖延时间，好趁机让总督大人撤离皇家港口罢了。

接过以总督名义送来的升职礼物——一把阔刃剑，是他的好友铁匠都璟秀铸的，balance很好，张艺兴挥动着剑想要忽略掉朋友凝视着他的担忧眼神。

“你打算用什么战术？”

“什么什么战术，打就完事了呗。”

张艺兴“杵啊”的一声将剑收回鞘里，漫不经心地拨着剑柄上拴着的穗穗儿，“这么多年了，哪个海盗不是叫我收拾的老老实实的？”

不是自吹，别看他皮肤白皙一副清冷的样子，但的确战力惊人，有着超强耐力，要说远战靠皇室资助的新型船炮射程无人能敌，近战接舷张艺兴的名号就让海盗闻风丧胆。

沉默了一会儿。都璟秀帮他的老朋友带上军官帽，两个人一起走上码头，嘱咐一声小心，二人就此分别。

张艺兴吩咐好诸项事宜，便回到海图室琢磨对付敌人的办法。

这次来势汹汹的是令西班牙人闻风丧胆的吴世勋，在过去几年里几乎将加勒比海域的商船劫了个遍，当然，遇上巡逻舰也是毫不留情。

张艺兴远没有与都璟秀分别前所表现的那么轻松自在，英军在上月已经登陆了皇家港口的东南角，现在留下几艘急需修补的战舰，实在是让张艺兴难为无米之炊。

而且…而且跟随自己多年亦师亦友的大副也不幸离世，想起大副躺在血泊中的样子，张艺兴又一次迷茫了，继续为皇室浴血奋战真的是好的选择吗？连总督都逃之夭夭，留下这么个烂摊子，自己还有能力挽回吗……

“想什么呢，这么出神啊？”

张艺兴猛地一抬头，啊，对了，他现在有了新大副了，在自己给老朋友挖衣冠冢的时候是他帮了忙，还自告奋勇要和自己共进退……

“是伯贤啊…没什么，看图太入迷了而已…”张艺兴不想流露出来犹豫的想法，作为长官，作为长者…都不能在下属和弟弟面前失态。“怎么了，有情况？”

边伯贤收起关心的神情：“船长，吴世勋最近一年来都没怎么出海，带着人在大陆横行霸道，他的船队大多停靠在波多贝罗港一带，我们可以先去特鲁希略补给过后炮轰他的老巢……”

“不行，前往补给会浪费时间，吴世勋很有可能在这期间攻过来，我不能弃港而逃！”

张艺兴不是没想过回到开辟港整顿，但如今形势大变，特鲁希略恐怕也凶多吉少…

自己已然成了弃子，横竖都是死还不如直冲狼窝死得痛快些吧…

听出了船长话中的意思，边伯贤口沫在嘴里转了几圈，最后朝张艺兴潇洒一笑：“太可惜啦，才刚上任没多久就要去见耶稣…还连个老婆都没勾着呢……”

“对不住…伯贤，是我能力有限…”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈船长你说什么呢！我说可惜的是你呀，谁像你似的没搞过妹呢！”

说着转身就走，“这次大难不死一定给您物色个好的啊！信我！”

留下一脸黑线的张艺兴：喂，我不要面子的啊…


	3. Chapter 3

冲进来的年轻海盗叫朴灿烈，也不知道为什么，吴世勋被他扇了脸也没有暴怒，还是一副浪荡子的模样，幸好他把插在自己屁股里乱搅的手指抽出去了。张艺兴有一丝庆幸。

海上没有多余的医用物品，什么绷带啊药水啊还是皇室贵族的特供，一帮粗人海盗谁也看不见阶下囚船长腿上的口子，也不等上岸张艺兴就白着脸晕了。

醒来就是一阵柔软的触感敷在脸上，时而有些喘不过气，憋得张艺兴皱眉动了动脑袋。

睁开眼眼前一个明艳动人的美女手上擎着纱布，看来是刚帮自己处理好伤口，她见张艺兴醒了脸上添了惊喜的笑。

刚刚是她的胸脯贴在自己脸上…？张艺兴一阵尴尬，发觉自己的头还枕在女人的大腿上…

他赶紧坐起来和对方保持一定距离。

那女人也适时起身，收拾好医疗用品翩翩溜出房间。

也不是恐女症，只是从情窦初开起他眼里一直就只有男性，他向往的是像亦师亦友的前大副那样沉稳大气的男性，他自己也一直在努力成为那样的人…

看着女人离去的背影张艺兴在心里叹了口气，心中那个性取向又笃定了一分…

随意打量一下房间，讲究，奢侈，起码也是副总督以上级别的官员住处，连床头都镶着个金边。

他试着动了动受伤的腿，虽然还是疼得要命，但药膏涂上了清清凉凉，又煞得裂口麻麻的感觉。

行了，捡了条命回来，看这架势也不会多难为自己，可怜自己当俘虏的命，之后要是卑躬屈膝还不如自行了结……

要是只当个俘虏也倒好，怕就怕…不知怎的张艺兴恍神间回想在船长室地毯上发生的情形，一向傲骨硬气的自己那时竟然如此无力，任人宰割不说，屁股后面令他颤栗的触感，如今想想却使他的穴肉不自觉抽动一下。

张艺兴浑身一抖微微甩了甩头，不去想它。没等来之前的女人，倒是涌入一批仆人打扮的女人，一进房间就开始抓住自己的四肢，衣服一扒。张艺兴慌慌张张想遮住裸露出的皮肤，但是自己因伤行动不便，女仆一个个都像是被贩卖来的苦力，力气大得惊人，不一会儿他就放弃挣扎任由摆弄，结果还是被嘲笑是“没开荤的小孩”。

张艺兴：怎么了？怎么了！我检点还不行吗！雨女们无瓜！

被蹂躏过的张艺兴套上了宽大的筒一样的衣服，送进宴会厅才认识到这竟然是吴世勋得胜的庆功宴！他才是最没脸面的那个，总督，总督好歹不用面对海盗们耀武扬威的表情。

羞辱来的这么快，让张艺兴骄傲了二十多年的自尊心有一丝裂缝，此刻他就想一个人在角落里呆着，千万不要有任何人注意到他……

“耶嘿，我的大美人怎么这么安静啊。”

吴世勋……张艺兴一惊，随即心情沉重起来，这个粗人绝对没安好心，想羞辱自己，休想！张艺兴天真的认为只要屏住不搭理他就万事大吉，直到一只手从宽大的衣角下伸进，慢慢摸向了张艺兴的大腿。

艹，真是给脸不要，得寸进尺的典型。

来不及出言讽刺了，张艺兴还在和那只摸大腿的手暗暗搏斗呢，后臀又贴上一块热铁一般的棍儿，他的腰窝也被手钳制住，整个后背都被迫和吴世勋结实的身板磨蹭。

张艺兴浑身关节都像缺少润滑油滋润而生锈的机器人肢体一样僵硬不堪，心里更是紧张的不行。

吴世勋一进门就吸引了绝大多数人的目光，不论是崇拜他的海盗船员还是眼神迷离的大波美女们，一束束视线探照灯似的打在两人身上，张艺兴觉得又热又像身上被照出无数个洞，来回抚摸他细嫩大腿的手又往他两腿之间探去，张艺兴猛地夹紧双腿，却是把那只作乱的手夹在大腿内侧，稍稍一动就能触到自己的阴茎。

张艺兴的动作有些大，更多人注意他们这边了，他只觉得自己下半身好热，不常受抚弄的肉棒渐渐抬起了头。

吴世勋发现了这点，他的唇就在张艺兴耳边，轻笑吐出的热气又把张艺兴全身点燃了，敏感至极的脖颈儿红彤彤一片。

让张艺兴暂时脱离被瞩目的煎熬的是一个中年男人，他一身军装风尘仆仆地踏入宴会厅，后面跟了一大堆戴着假发套的大臣们。

“今天，大英帝国正式接管了皇家港口，作为加勒比大英帝国海军指挥官，我宣布，对吴世勋皇家港口总督的正式任命。”

中年男人的话彻底让张艺兴失去希冀，刚刚燥热的身体好像又瞬间堕入冰窖，吴世勋终于暂时停止了对他上下其手，接过酒杯对一众人扫过，大方喝下后落座重新揽住张艺兴。

他觉察到怀中躯体的僵硬，若有所思地盯着他立体的侧脸，密度恰到好处的睫毛阴影印在宝石般清透的眼珠上，吴世勋用手色情的捏住张艺兴下巴揉搓一番，把自己喝过的酒水灌进张艺兴的喉管，趁他忙着咳嗽的空当一把握住他的下身。

张艺兴才咳嗽没两下，一股力道箍上他的肉棒让他小腹一缩，他慌乱的看向海盗期望对方能不要胡来，但是结局从来都不是自己能够决定的。

吴世勋摩挲了几下手中肉棒的冠状部，转而快速撸动茎身，时不时玩弄底下的囊袋，感受着怀中被刺激到浑身颤抖的躯体，用指甲盖刺激不断流出粘液的铃口处，大拇指还来回摸龟头下面的凹处。

张艺兴射出来的时候已经眼神空洞，他只觉得一道熟悉的目光盯着他，但是也无暇顾及了。


	4. 4

边伯贤死死地盯着对面的两人，自己的小船长白皙的脸颊染上红云朵朵，宽大的衣袍因为和吴世勋纠缠在一起而皱皱巴巴，即使有厚重的桌布遮掩也能知道二人在干的淫邪事。

眼见着张艺兴的额头和鬓角渗出薄薄一层香汗，敏感的颈项被吴世勋的吐息撩的粉红，诱人的唇瓣微张，上齿在某一瞬突然咬住丰润下唇。

明明隔着那么远的距离，边伯贤却好似能听到那一声鼻腔发出的隐忍的娇哼，他低下头看着自己挺立的某处，咬牙切齿地再次看向吴世勋。

对方老早就发觉边伯贤的视线，在大庭广众之下动手动脚一方面是对其他人的看法毫不在意，但是绝对也颇有挑衅之意。

边伯贤看着橘头发的海盗头头一边吻上怀里人的脸颊，一边对自己挑眉，心里怒火欲火烧顿时在一起。

从记事起自己就整日游荡在阴暗潮湿的街上，日子时间都是按照肚子饿的次数来计，只要能换到一点点食物，不管是什么样的差事，整条巷子的流浪儿都会争着去做。

边伯贤也不记得带自己回家的人长得什么样貌了，只觉得他逆光站在街头伟岸的身躯俯下来，不带嫌弃地拉住自己的手慢慢走向光照射的地面。

男人是皇家港口的总督，边伯贤也不是那么特殊，被带回的也不是总督府邸，而是山脚下的小小村庄，有一群和他一样的流浪儿在这里，每天不算起早贪黑，但也是要出力干活的。好歹食物的问题解决了，可边伯贤还是心里藏着点想法。

总督的儿子张艺兴每年都会来村里给作坊的女工们，船队的船员们带来每年的食物。有时还会平易近人地跟大家一起劳作。

在边伯贤眼里这位含着金汤匙出生的小少爷就像落入人间的米迦勒，即便是和老妇人一边唠嗑一边赶羊也优雅得不像话。

边伯贤每年也就一两次的机会能见到这位小天使，每次都混在人群里默默关注他，久而久之张艺兴的身影，他的各式表情都印在边伯贤的脑子里。

一点点自卑心理，引起他对张艺兴的复杂情绪，一边羡慕嫉妒着小少爷的好命运，一边又对张艺兴越发坚韧的个性感到欣赏和佩服。 张艺兴不甘愿做一个衣来伸手饭来张口的贵族，他说服总督让他加入了港口的舰队，天天和一群毫讲究的粗人打交道。

边伯贤作为成年壮丁自然也是船员之一，在他看着登船的张艺兴在大家面前意气风发地自我介绍时，长久以来想与之接触的心情好像要冲出脑壳，手边的壮汉一脸不屑地讽刺张艺兴瘦弱矜贵，边伯贤没忍住狠狠地白了他一眼。

呵，你知道个鬼。小天使瘦弱吗，在边伯贤的梦里可能是的，但边伯贤真正见到赤条条的张艺兴可没有想象中的温软，至少他白得发光的上半身可是肌理分明。  
至于下半身，对不起边伯贤没敢看，他现在也是后悔万分，还是别提这事儿了。

怎么办呢，大半夜不小心撞到自己的长官在海边玩水，躺在床上的边伯贤模模糊糊想起那具莹白的躯体，忍不住将手往裤子里伸……

虽说梦里什么都有，可还是不及亲身体验不是吗，边伯贤从那时起就对小船长的感情起了变化，好想看他被自己制服，压在被子里不能反抗，被搞得满脸泪水的样子，他哭泣的断断续续，清亮的汽水音婉转动听……


	5. 5

张艺兴释放了一次后晕晕乎乎的，被吴世勋半搂半抱着离开宴会厅。

空旷的走廊里，昏暗月光下只见两个人磨磨蹭蹭纠缠不清，张艺兴努力保持住的清明，又因为附上下身的手掌散去了。

“刚不是才射过一次吗，就又硬了？”吴世勋对着张艺兴的下身轻轻弹了一下。

“呜！”张艺兴身子一抖，腿软了下来要站不住脚。吴世勋顺势拖住他的屁股将对方阻隔在石柱和自己的胸膛之间。

微凉的风时而划过张艺兴裸露出的肌肤，引起一小片“鸡皮痘痘”。

他无力地靠在柱上，臀部被吴世勋的一双手肆意揉捏，后穴口似是被不经意地打开又合上，穴口的软肉被时不时摩擦在一起，张艺兴觉得又羞又痒，两条腿被迫抬高攀在吴世勋精装的腰身上，他所谓的挣扎也就是两条手臂搭在对方肩上软软地推拒。

突然张艺兴感觉下身一凉，他的衣袍被掀起来，皱皱得堆在自己腰腹间，一根手指闯进他身后幽深的穴内。

海盗的手型很好看，但又拥有男性的特征骨节分明，指腹的薄茧摩擦着柔软的穴肉，里面敏感得一抽一抽的，吴世勋又挤进一根手指两根在穴里交叉乱搅，不一会儿就搅出一股清液，从穴眼里流出来。

张艺兴被撩的浑身发软，全身上下的神经连在屁股后面的穴里，突然他“啊”得惊呼出声，立即用自己的手捂在嘴上。

呜呜…太刺激了…

“看来小船长喜欢我用手搞你这里啊。”吴世勋玩味地盯着张艺兴强忍情欲的脸，就着后穴的肠液和自己手上张艺兴刚刚🐍的白精疯狂捅向那个敏感点。

“啊！啊…啊嗯…哼……”太过了，张艺兴被捣得穴肉抽搐，软软地吸着里面作乱的手指，双腿死死地夹紧吴世勋的腰，下腹也不受控制得抽动。

他极力扭动腰身想要离那两指远远的，但全身着力都靠着身后的石柱和吴世勋支撑，越挣扎侵犯他的大手就动作越恶劣。

他大口大口地喘著气，眼角开始泛红。皎洁的月光笼罩在小天使身上，喘息时微启的丰润唇瓣让他粉嫩的舌头时隐时现，他的五官也非柔和的女相，鼻梁直挺得让另一半脸颊隐在阴影下，清纯又性感，天使和魔鬼的结合体大抵就是这样的了吧。

一瞬吴世勋好像受到了蛊惑凝视眼前神情恍惚的人，缓缓靠近娇美的嘴唇贴了上去。

节奏一下子像是被按了缓放键一样慢了下来，唇肉相互摩擦挤压，让张艺兴从这个狠戾海盗身上感受到前所未有的温柔？他绷紧的躯干渐渐放松下来，开始适应这个缓慢的节奏。

后面被插入两指的肉穴随着亲吻的动作，缠住穴里的指节翕动，吴世勋发现手指的触感嘴边的笑意藏不住了，重新用指腹按揉弹性的穴壁，张艺兴的精水肠液一起翻搅在肉穴里，九浅一深刺激到敏感点让他的穴眼分泌出一股股清液，廊下全是咕啾咕啾的水声，穴道被撑开又合上的声音和两人的喘息声。

舌尖一点一点地深入小天使的口腔，轻轻敲打挑动他的舌头，渐渐交织缠绕，在张艺兴嘴巴里灵巧地挑逗，成功感到肩膀上的手慢慢收紧了。

张艺兴大脑缺氧，呼吸之间，偶尔低低的呻吟和有些粗重急促的气息让他有些迷恋。放在身上的手小范围游移，腰上突然发力，把张艺兴抱得更紧。

吴世勋离开软软的嘴唇，意犹未尽似的舔舔自己的嘴角，“小船长喜欢这样吗？”他持续勾着穴内的手指，“喜欢吧，流了好多水呢。”

吴世勋亵玩着臀肉，把张艺兴放在楼梯的石阶上，压住他乱动的两条匀称的腿，一边摩挲光滑细腻的下颌，一边饿狼一样盯着下面的穴口。

张艺兴的脸色不太好看，他前面的肉芽又被撩拨的完全勃起，铃口处还流出一点淫液，过去无人窥视过的小穴像是感应到吴世勋炽热的眼神，情不自禁地张合起来。他心里自是清楚不该在敌人面前屈服于肉体欲望，可是本来没经历过情事的身体被对方两番撩拨得麻痒难耐。

“别叫我船长，我不是。”张艺兴很沮丧，一个败将，俘虏，还能怎么挣扎呢。

吴世勋敏锐看出小船长的神情不振，他只是被自己收服的玩物，可自己却动了恻隐之心，竟见不得他这副模样。一把摸上了他的性器，慢慢地套弄起来，没一会儿就被顶端溢出的液体沾了满手。

“别……啊！呜……”

“那叫什么？艺兴？小兴兴？还是兴儿？”吴世勋加快套弄的速度，又隔着衣料舔弄他的乳尖，把胸前那一块都含得湿哒哒的，紧紧地贴在皮肤上，晚风一过让张艺兴凉的一抖。

“啊！慢…慢点……”张艺兴有些遭不住地往后仰头，重重地喘气，双腿因为快感不止地抽搐着想要并拢，却被吴世勋强行挤进顶开，被他的手掰开成淫靡的姿态。

“哈啊……啊…”

“兴儿果然是喜欢慢点的，”吴世勋似笑非笑地捏了捏乳头，满意地听着对方一声闷哼，“那就如你所愿。”

他握住肉芽下面的两颗肉球，轻轻地挤压，时不时戳弄两下。

“呜！不……”张艺兴激烈地摇晃起头，敏感的阴囊被轻柔地搓揉挤压，变得鼓胀起来，而吴世勋还恶劣地捏开他的铃口，被对方用坚硬的指甲尖抠挖，尿道口的嫩肉经不起这样玩弄，张艺兴的臀肉颤抖，腰身拼命向后方躲着吴世勋的进攻，马上，马上就要……啊…

突然刺激身下的动作戛然而止，张艺兴眼神迷离，还没有达到顶峰的他情不自禁地扭了扭屁股，想要继续那种快感。他看着吴世勋鼓着青筋的手背，有些渴求的意味。

吴世勋的肉棒也硬得不行了，但是他迷上了挑逗小船长的感觉，想听他还能说出什么淫词浪语来，“兴儿，想要我怎么做？”

张艺兴咬着中间一道浅沟的下唇，眼角的红晕让他多了一丝与平日大相径庭的媚意，他的理智告诉他不行不能不要说，可最终还是开了口：“想，想要舒服……”

吴世勋满意地牙齿轻咬他的耳垂，薄茧附着的指腹在尿道口快速滑动，直到张艺兴哆嗦着身子尖叫出声，精液喷涌在他小腹和胸前的衣物上，大腿内侧还打着颤儿。

连续释放过两回的肉棒有点酸麻，会阴到小腹处还没有停下抽搐，吴世勋欣赏着眼前美景，用手指刮了几下被冷落的后穴口，那朵小花不自觉地随刮弄的动作张合，吐出的水液挂在穴口处，亮晶晶的要滴不滴，张艺兴感到一阵空虚，迫切希望有粗大的东西捅进花心里解痒。

穴肉好像知晓了身体主人的渴望，开始难耐地蠕动，试图自行摩擦暂时消解一下欲望。

吴世勋挑动着张艺兴的神经，看向月色中他清纯的小天使，坚毅的小船长，变成现在淫荡的小妖精，紧实白皙的双腿大开，两条手臂向后撑在台阶上，断断续续的喘息声夹杂着一两次哼哼声，不知这声音诱惑得是个人就想要狠狠冲进他的肉穴里捣个爽快。

吴世勋摸着肌理分明的皮肤，感受对方敏感的身体，尤其是还在轻微抖动的大腿，他轻抚腿根处的细嫩肌肤，在张艺兴沉溺于快感时将舌尖戳进窄小的肉穴。

“啊……”张艺兴惊喘一声，想合拢两腿，却误打误撞使吴世勋的脑袋夹在大腿内侧，那个私密羞耻的地方被来回舔舐，在洞口试探性地挑逗让肉洞深处的软肉搅得更紧了，张艺兴的整个肠道好像都蠕动起来，想要吴世勋再进来一点，再往深处去。

吴世勋手掌拂过会阴处，那儿的皮肤都好像要燃烧起来似的，粗粝的手指贴上去再慢慢摩擦，微痒的触感让张艺兴战栗起来。

张艺兴克制不住地呻吟起来，身下的性器又颤颤巍巍地竖了起来，甚至冒出了些透明的湿液，吴世勋暂停了在肉穴的肆虐，勾起嘴角道：“怎么，看来兴儿还没爽够啊……”

张艺兴闻言身体一顿，死死地咬紧牙齿，试图忍住荡妇一般的大声呻吟，但很快淫浪的哼声再一次溢出嘴边，吴世勋将他的肉穴口含进嘴里，像接吻一样用唇瓣吸吮洞口湿淋淋的软肉，还调笑说“兴儿的口水真多”。

被肉体的快感和吴世勋色情的话语带来的羞耻感双重夹击，大口的呼吸让他有一种凉凉的空气里都散着自己淫荡的体液味道的错觉。倏地一股淫水流出穴眼，积在欲求不满的甬道里。

吴世勋眼神一黯，对着颤动不止的屁股就狠狠地一巴掌挥了下去，精瘦的屁股上立刻被拍得泛红。

张艺兴低吟一声，疼痛和快感一齐涌上脑神经，他的肉芽已经释放两回，后面还没高潮过一直被撩拨得发慌，他急切地口不择言起来“我想要……”

“嘶……”张艺兴难受地皱起眉，没有经历过性事的后面即使先吞了手指，也忍受不了男性性器的进入，尤其是眼前的混蛋……捅在体内的孽棍滚烫的温度让他紧张，尺寸还大的惊人。

只是堪堪龟头塞进肉洞他就有些腰软，穴口像是会按摩一样地张合，肉棒每进去一点，他就要高声叫喊，内部敏感的肠肉被肉棒摩擦过的感觉让他无力地倒在台阶上，甚至连茎身上那些狰狞凸起的青筋都被穴肉描绘仔细。

吴世勋头一次觉得男人的穴更会吸，把他的前端密实地包裹着，肉棒在里面稍微动动就能让小妖精呜咽出声，吴世勋不能再忍了，他可从来没这么关照过床伴的感受，用力一挺把整根粗大都钉了进去。

“呜……不行…哈”张艺兴受不了了，肉棒已经进入到不可想象的深处，他头皮发麻，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着要不行了，可是吴世勋还在往里挺，好像要把他的囊袋都一起塞进去。“不行了…不要再进去了……”

“为什么不要进去？嗯？”吴世勋舔着对方通红的眼角，那里有些湿润，也不知道是他的唾液还是小妖精的泪水。“你的小洞好像还没吃饱，还在吸我的蛋呢，是不是想一起吃进去？”

吴世勋每一次抽插都顶在最深处的敏感点上，他掐着张艺兴的腰肏得越来越用力。

“不行…要坏了……啊！”张艺兴惊叫一声，对方埋在他身体里的肉棒像画圈一样在狭窄的甬道里肏，弹性的穴道被肏开上百次，下腹突然抽动，他慌乱地按住吴世勋的肩膀，想直起身子，却一个被对方扣住腰身，肉棒更极速地鞭挞着他。“呜啊啊！”

凶器整个埋在张艺兴的后穴，混合肠液精液撑得满满当当不留一丝空隙，他哭喊着射了出来，失神地倒在吴世勋的身上抽搐。


	6. 6

眼下是什么情况？边伯贤有些后悔之前做的决定了，本来只是在船队兢兢业业偶尔也会偷个懒的船员，幻想着近水楼台能让天使船长注意到自己，是夜里乱晃才能有幸窥见那具魅力的身躯，也让他撞破总督大人的盘算。

“那皇帝陛下是什么考虑？”

“陛下的意思是先保住您，张准将…”

“…陛下果然是要根绝后患。”

边伯贤心疼了小船长一秒钟，又有一丝邪恶的想法，身陷囹圄的小船长会不会多依赖自己呢……

酒馆认识的狐朋狗友小烈暗示他皇家港就要易主，劝他赶紧倒戈好讨个生计，他这回信了，叛变不是难事，一干船员被留弃于港，总督一走该跑的都跑了，他才不是什么大圣人，但是这事可要看时机。

小烈也不知道是什么来头，一个听说两个听说，本来也不复杂的事儿都让他给说全了，自古求和送的也就那些，金银酒肉美女，张艺兴出战只是给西班牙皇帝补块脸皮，结局早就定下，死与不死全凭张艺兴意愿。但边伯贤清楚心里惦记的人可不是个墙头草，看着像小白杨似的挺拔的身形，搞事是一定要搞的。

黏上张艺兴不是难事，不过陪他堆个坟，信誓旦旦说两句自己都不信的话，边伯贤就被调到小船长身边任职了？他一度怀疑不是张艺兴太单纯，而是自己的颜值加成…

吴世勋看起来也是无心交战的样子，倒是新上任的张准将孤注一掷，老远望见船队就迎上来，刚接上舷就直冲敌窝想擒贼先擒王。

瞅着眼前的人身条轻盈的样子，边伯贤作出了一个大胆的举动…

“哧—”剑锋将膝盖处的布料划开，皮肤划开一道口子冒出血珠，边伯贤眼里映出的是船长大人不可置信的表情，突如其来的变故使他挥剑的动作滞后了不止半拍，脑中的错愕打乱他的作战思绪，很快在与吴世勋的交锋中败下阵来。

就这一瞬，竟然让边伯贤内心滋生出一堆乱七八糟的想法，也说不准可能早就有了，想要摆脱默默无闻的角色，想要得到小船长的注意，想要得到他。

不过张艺兴被拖进船长室被吴世勋这样那样是边伯贤也没预料到的……说好的喜欢大波妹呢！？进贡的美女里可不包括张艺兴啊！朴灿烈你他娘卖的假情报啊啊啊！

朴灿烈：嗯？我的发小只搞过妹子！我什么都不知道！对着边伯贤皱眉摊手）

冲进船长室的朴灿烈极力忽略地毯上细皮嫩肉的躯体，扇完发小巴掌之后连看都不敢看张艺兴一眼就拽着吴世勋溜了。

开玩笑！他朴灿烈才不是因为酒友边伯贤暗恋自己上司才帮他呢，不是！也就个把月前，自己老爹来信说他即将接手皇家港，让自己和吴世勋通个气前后夹击，管是哪位船长也刚不过。

这下可好，就这位张艺兴船长，笨的要死，身边的大副觊觎他不知道，打海战打不过也不跑，朴灿烈白眼要翻上天了，不过最该揍的就是他发小，占港之后朴姐姐就要和他办婚礼了，还敢在船上当着自己的面搞男人呢？！

“嗯？！说你呢！吴世勋！！”

可惜了小绵羊没吃到，还要被扇：“我什么时候说要娶你姐了？”

！！！自行想象朴灿烈的大眼珠子

“叔叔还是别乱点鸳鸯谱了…朴姐姐有喜欢的人了……”

“emmmm”

“你怎么赔偿我！搅黄我的好事儿…”

现在回去也可以搞啊！朴灿烈你没有心！俩人回到船长室发现张艺兴已经晕了。


	7. 7

悔不当初！为什么没有在海边偶遇的那个晚上就霸王硬上弓！边伯贤你到底在怂些什么？

眼见着小船长被拉出宴会厅，边伯贤瘫在位子上，眼神跟随着两个纠缠的身影渐渐消失在视线中。他的下身被军装裤箍得胀痛，眼皮合上就是张艺兴泛起酒窝的脸蛋儿，睁开眼就想把他钉在身下翻来覆去地肏。

衣着暴露的舞女接近边伯贤的前一秒，他捞起手边的酒杯抬腚走人。

真是想什么来什么，深夜的走廊，两具交缠的身影，响亮的肉体碰撞声和小船长的浪叫声。连在旁边看现场直播的某人都没注意到，只顾获取快感的两个人，自然是成功引起了边伯贤的怒火。

手里的酒杯“啪”被摔在一边，地上淌着酒液，被干得神智不清的张艺兴惊得浑身一颤，穴里的软肉条件反射的狠狠缩了一下，把尚留在里面吴世勋的肉棒夹爽了，热烫的精液灌进深处，让张艺兴难受的扭腰。

吴世勋舒爽的叹息声简直让边伯贤怒上加怒，他上前掐在吴世勋锁骨上，眼里的火快要喷出来：“混蛋！你就在外面上他！”

张艺兴认出大副的侧脸和声音，他的大副，好弟弟，自己如此信任他，却是误信了一个叛徒…

“怎么了，别说你不想，”吴世勋看都不看一眼，握着身下人的腰狠狠挺进，“兴儿的小洞吃得可开心了，是不是？”

“嗯……呜呜”张艺兴心里五味杂陈，他的身体在吴世勋碰触下变得奇怪起来，对边伯贤的背叛更多是伤心和疑问，他扪心自问自己绝不是受虐狂，心里也不会对粗鲁的海盗存在幻想，但经历两回情事高潮，他好像迷上了这种感觉，还想再多一点…

“边伯贤…嗯…为什么…？”为什么背叛我？张艺兴泪眼朦胧，是被吴世勋的肉棒肏出的泪水还是为边伯贤伤心的泪水可能他自己也不清楚。

边伯贤注视着那对失焦的瞳孔，用手掰过小船长的脸颊，“看着我…船长，看看我…”

是了，就是这样的眼神，清纯无辜却让人觉得上勾引的眼神，他的小天使真是永上目线就能让人lose control…

勾引自己破坏他占有他禁锢他的，不就是张艺兴自己吗？那样人畜无害的神情，其实是惹人上瘾的圈套吧？脑子里全是将小天使扑倒吃得连骨头都不剩的想法，却还是故作深情地慢慢吻住他的双唇，暧昧缱绻，离开再让他看看自己…

边伯贤你真虚伪。

张艺兴像要喘不过气来一样，温暖潮湿的肉穴受着钝重顶弄，渴望着若即若离的边伯贤的嘴唇能再重一些，停留得再久一些。他呜咽出声，不是不能忍，是不想再忍。

“伯贤…”

“啧，”吴世勋停下动作，肉棒抽出软穴拉出一道水液，里面的东西稀稀拉拉的流出来配合着穴口的蠕动色情至极，“就这一次，要搞就一起，别墨迹。”

光溜溜躺在地毯上，脑袋枕着吴世勋光溜溜的大腿，某个部位就在耳朵边不远处，好像能感受到它散发的热度，张艺兴整边脸和脖子都像被烫红的，屁股下面垫着块软软的枕头，两腿分开，腿弯处被捏得白里透红，诱惑程度跟胸前两粒红果有得一拼。

边伯贤用两指捏住胸肌上挺立的乳尖，引得身下的人不住扭躲，“啊不要……不要动……”受到蹂躏敏感的乳蕾一经揉捏就硬硬的，尖端的神经突然被激烈刺激，从未有过的快感传入大脑。

“不要？艺兴表现的可不像。”边伯贤眼看着白皙脸颊染上绯红，小嘴微张，丰润的下唇令人想狠狠咬上去。他低头直接含住硬得跟小石子一样的乳头，舔吸到里面细小的乳孔微微张开才暂时放过，转而折腾另一边。

吴世勋趁机斜过小船长的脑袋，把性器头部塞入口腔里，张艺兴因为被玩弄乳头而抖动，又是侧着头，龟头把他的嘴巴撑得像个筒，口中积了口水几欲流出，他赶忙往回吸了吸却连龟头也一起吸在嘴里，这下让吴世勋不满足于只进入肉棒前端了，前后进出热热的口腔，次次抵在张艺兴上颚，柔软的舌头温顺地舔着茎身，口涎不住划过张艺兴的腮帮。

“呜！哼…”张艺兴鼻腔呼出的急促呼吸一小股一小股扑在狰狞的肉柱上，嘴里的东西又大了一圈，卡得他眼眶湿润。边伯贤突然扶着那根粗硬的肉棒往后穴里塞，穴口紧张得一缩一缩地挤压着肉棒，连里面都开始收缩蠕动。

边伯贤用力揉搓小船长丰满的臀肉，试图让他的穴口放松，吴世勋不屑的撇撇嘴：“他下面湿得要命，在走廊就被我肏开了，别浪费时间…”

边伯贤突然把整根都挺了进去，胯部拍打发出“啪”一声，“是嘛，可是艺兴还是好紧啊，”湿润得发亮的肉棒在穴内快速抽插，带出里面混杂的乱七八糟的粘液，不时地变换角度让坚硬的龟头可以摩擦过张艺兴敏感处，肉体撞击出露骨的淫荡节奏，让张艺兴羞得满身粉红，让奋力折腾他的两位性致更加高涨了。

吴世勋一边肏着张艺兴的嘴，一边掐弄他的两边乳头，渐渐地张艺兴好像适应了两个人的肏弄，嘴里穴里都在不断泌水，软软的敞开让两根肉棒进攻的更深。

边伯贤喘着粗气，饱满的性器被柔滑的肉壁吸吮，像一张贪吃的小嘴要把整根肉棒就这样吞进去。他箍住张艺兴的腰部，将肉棒一次次贯穿进去，丰沛的淫水被破开甬道的硬物捣出“滋滋”声响。

“艺兴…哥哥…舒服吗？”边伯贤被肉穴吸得头皮发麻，下腹得紧张感告诉他就要释放，第一次占有梦中情人让他激动地越来越快，可怜的穴肉被肏翻出来，摩擦得变成淫贱的深红色，边伯贤射满张艺兴的肠道，洞口处一张一合地淌着粘液，还在殷切渴望着巨物深重的肏干。

“啊…啊…”张艺兴大脑一片空白，一个哥哥喊的他骨头酥软，全身上下的感官都只知道“舒服”。

后穴又如愿以偿地吃进了吴世勋两根手指，指头试探地抽插了数十下，销魂的吸附力使第三根手指也迫不及待地挤了进去。

张艺兴茫然地觉得下面好像漏风一样，又好像很痛，因为边伯贤的肉棒停下了动作又很痒，可是里面撑得很，吃了不知道多粗的东西。

吴世勋拔出肉棒推张艺兴起身，被两人夹在中间的张艺兴好像预见了接下来发生的事情，慌乱委屈地恳求：“呜…不可以……怎么可能…嗯、嗯……不能同时……”

不知道后穴是否能容下第二根阴茎，反正涨成紫红色的肉杵抵上了湿淋淋的褶皱，一口气捅入…

“啊…不…呜呜！”张艺兴摇摆屁股想要离开两根骇人的凶器，却无处可逃还不小心使性器因此插得更深，粗大的头部一起破开穴道深处。

不顾怀里小天使淫荡的哭叫，两个人加大了挺腰的力度，又狠又准地对着穴眼反复研磨。

“太、太深了……”淫媚的后穴同时被两个男人全根插入，已经一前一后地肏干起来，开始还只是有节制的律动，很快越肏越快、越肏越狠，每次进出都异常凶狠，啪啪声不绝于耳，空气里弥漫着交合的味道。

神智不清的张艺兴被两人逼着回答问题，喜欢吗舒服吗爽吗，还不够，还要轮番用甜腻腻的鼻音喊他们的名字。

“啊…要死了…喜欢你…们，都要…进来啊呜…”眼睛哭得红肿，口水沥沥淋在胸口上，整个人亮晶晶的像发光的小天使，浑身抽搐着被抱在怀里，阴茎快要什么也喷不出来了，后穴却像失禁一般不受控制地吐出大量液体，吴世勋眯着眼睛用自己得手指刺激张艺兴的尿道口，准备欣赏他被欺负到极点的样子。

边伯贤用牙轻咬他的耳朵：“对不起哥哥…好喜欢你……”

“嗯哼…哈……”张艺兴浑身一震，一股淡黄色的液体冲出肉棒，后面连绵的痉挛让他像软脚虾一样倒在边伯贤身上，他的腰身被两人扣住，重重地顶弄了十几下，然后双双把茎身埋进最里面，精液连续射进去几次才停下来，灌得肚子胀胀的。

明明是单纯的肉体交合，张艺兴的心房却涌动着一股莫名的温暖。

一晚上后穴被他们享用着，下体被奸淫得一片污浊，张艺兴脑中抛弃了廉耻沉溺在性爱中，满脸绯红，眼里盛满水雾脸上泪痕未干，殷红的嘴唇微张着，发出动情的呻吟…


	8. 7

迷乱的夜晚，张艺兴两只眼珠像是流尽了泪水，就算合上眼睑被温暖的眼皮包裹着也还是涩得发疼，泪痕零星几道留在雕塑般立体的脸颊上。

他在海滨又跑又跳，拉着父亲在滩上捡贝壳堆沙堡，被父亲举在肩上可以望见海湾里停靠的大大小小的船只和战舰。

他在书房里看父亲的航海图，父亲会温和地教他读图的方法，也会在他随意摆弄船只模型时严厉喝止他，在他眼中，父亲虽然也高大威猛，又同时拥有着严肃和柔情，弥补了张艺兴自出生起就没有见过母亲的缺憾。他一直以父亲为榜样，努力着想着未来的某一天可以与父亲一样，在舰头迎风而立，临危不惧。

他是成功了，但也失去了陪伴自己成长的家人和长辈…

炮火连天轰向自己率领的无敌战舰，船员被炸飞的残肢昭示着无敌不过是曾经，属于父亲的辉光时代如今葬送在自己手中。滩上的猩红血液汇入海中时，老大副告诉自己：不要怕 不要放弃

现在的自己也没什么可以放弃的了……

他胸膛里凝滞着一团阴雾，狠狠地压在心里让他喘不上气，恍惚间像颠簸在波涛汹涌的海水间，自己手无桅杆有无船桨，像是被抛弃的孩子，无依无靠地任由大海将他抛上抛下，身体被折腾得一阵钝痛，心中郁气没有发泄之口，直到那一个人气若游丝的低语传进耳朵里。

“对不起哥哥…喜欢你…”

他好像逃离了吃人心吃人梦的海水，静静地埋在温暖的被褥里，丝绒般细腻的质地让张艺兴挪动下巴磨蹭了几下，才缓缓睁开酸疼的眼睛。

非常豪华的寝房，明显不是昨天安排自己的那间，联想到昨晚混乱的情事，应该是吴世勋或者边伯贤的房间。但张艺兴还是很疑惑，边伯贤到底是什么时候开始潜伏在自己身边的？

他明显记得自己很小的时候就经常去山下的村落帮助父亲发放食物，而边伯贤以优秀的外貌成功吸引了他的注意力，不论是普通船员还是在码头做帮工的村民，大家平日里都不拘小节，常常衣服敞怀，裤脚卷到膝盖。在这样一群粗莽大汉之间边伯贤当然是一枝独秀，村里赶羊的女人们都喜欢一脸故作羞涩地上前搭讪。

张艺兴不是女人，他只能在心里搭讪。

难道边伯贤在十几年前就是大英帝国的卧底了？雇佣一个流浪街头的小孩做细作显然不合情理，但他为什么突然叛变自己？

张艺兴打算管一管自己咕咕叫的肚子，没有鞋子，他细滑的脚底板踩着实地，没有头绪地寻找厨房或者能遇到一个奴隶也行啊。

“哎，咱们新上任的总督吴大人也太飒了吧！尤其是他皱眉的样子看得我都要晕倒了！”

“是呀是呀！不过你不觉得边大副也好帅的嘛！刚刚长官集会我进去送水果就跟他对视了一眼！他超温柔der！眼睛里有星辰大海啊！”

张艺兴：………也不知道为什么急忙躲到了角落处，无意偷听奴隶女仆们对话，此时对上面也是免不了尴尬，况且她们讨论的还是与自己颠鸾倒凤一整晚的俩！个！人！

“害！好看是好看，但是他好像是西班牙舰队叛变过来的吧，一来就升官肯定是有什么不可言说的猫腻！”

“升啥官呀，他之前就是个大副！今早还提议挖张艺兴墙角继续当大英船长呢！吴总督那个脸色哦……”

“kkk那可不，人家是朴船长介绍的人，和吴总督能对付嘛？朴总指可不傻，儿子和侄子地位能一样嘛！”

“啧啧啧…”

两位女仆渐行渐远，等到快没踪影了张艺兴才从犄角旮旯里挪出来。

荒唐三人行，吴世勋必然是见色起意，边伯贤？既然有朴灿烈保驾护航，要在大英舰队混得风生水起岂是难事？他既背叛自己又为什么推荐自己继续做船长呢，难道一夜春宵这么值…

不怪张艺兴多想，毕竟昨夜朦胧中心悦自己的话怎么想都是边伯贤说的，他很过分，但此刻张艺兴摸着自己伤痕未愈的大腿，急迫地想要面对面地见到他，再信他一次。

“不要怕 不要放弃”

做敌人的将领，或许他还有机会，重新开始。


End file.
